


[Podfic] Play

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plushophilia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pseudo-Incest, Size Difference, Taboo, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "Play" by lacemonster read aloud.Original summary: "With Bruce gone, Dick has to take over as Batman.And part of taking Bruce's place also means having to raise the son he left behind.Extreme content warning. Please read tags and notes before reading."I will second reading the tags before listening.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752550) by [lacemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster). 



> Recorded for ITPE 2019.

### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/8/items/play_sophie_lacemonster/play_sophie_lacemonster.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r2xdqkhj45fz7df/play_sophie_lacemonster.mp3/file)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 02:17:53
  * **File type:** MP3 (123 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Play_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752550)
  * **Author:** lacemonster 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Take Me To Church_ by Hozier 



  



End file.
